


Tony Stark Bingo  2019 (art only)

by famedglory



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (all art) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famedglory/pseuds/famedglory





	Tony Stark Bingo  2019 (art only)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/51772163@N03/46991148322/in/dateposted-public/)

King Tony. I used a old picture of Prince Edward as a reference. There's a Gore Vidal quote about him that seemed kind of fitting. “He always had something of riveting stupidity to say on any subject.”


End file.
